Introduce a Little Order
by The-Other-Ghostwriter
Summary: Companion piece to 'Introduce a Little Anarchy'. Danny is captured and brought to Walker, who decides the boy needs a harsher brand of 'punishment' to get him to obey order.  Implied non-con.


Danny shuffled around in his restraints, cursing the day Walker decided that creating a device to force him into his ghost form was a crackerjack idea. And that was exactly where he was now-forced into keeping his ghost form and bound up like a present for the megalomaniac ghost warden. He was being carted off to ghost prison for something or the other-obviously, breathing WAS against the rules in the Ghost Zone; who knew?-and he had a feeling that he was going to be persecuted to the full extent of Walker's law this time.

The ghost guards snatched him up and forced him to walk down the hallways to Walker's office, being non-too-gently 'nudged' forward with those stupid sticks they carried around every so often. Finally, they came to the big metal door with the ominous W imprinting the middle of it. One of the guards knocked, and Danny shuddered when he heard the Southern droll of a baritone shout out, "Come in!"

"Get in, Ghost Boy," the guard said, shoving Danny forward. Danny glared at him, but walked inside before being shoved into the metal chair in front of Walker's desk. The ghost warden looked up from whatever paperwork he had on his desk and grinned almost hungrily at the halfa. "We've sucessfully captured the halfa, Sir," the guard said. "The new restraints worked perfectly."

"Excellent," Walker said, his eyes not leaving Danny's form for a moment. "Now leave. I have a few words with my little delinquent here, and I dont think you wanna hear 'em."

"Yes, Sir," the guard said, giving Danny a nasty grin. He left the room, shutting the door behind him. Walker strolled over to the door and locked it, then walked back over Danny and stood behind the chair, emitting ominous energy of pure malice at the boy.

"Well, well," he drawled, grinning down at the white head of the halfa in his interrogation chair. "It would seem that I finally found a way to keep you here in my prison, boy. And since you cant turn back into a human, you live by MY laws now." He smirked, seeing the halfa's fists clench. "What do you have to say about that?"

Danny didnt even look up to look at Walker. "You wont keep me here for long," he replied defiantly. "My friends will realize I'm gone, and they'll come get me." He let a smirk slide onto his face. "They're pure human. You cant do jack shit to THEM." He cried out in pain when Walker suddenly hit him-HARD-on the side of the head.

"Watch your mouth, punk!" Walker snarled, moving in front of Danny and snatching the boy's face in one large hand so Danny would be forced to look at him. "You're in MY world now; and while you're here, you WILL show me respect, or I WILL make your life as close to Hell as you can get down here. You understand me, boy?"

Danny blinked a few times to get the pain to ebb from his head, then glared at Walker. "I'm not dead YET, Walker. I live outside your rules." Walker's fingers dug painfully into his jaw.

"Not here, you dont," he hissed. "You listen to ME, boy. I am not above snatching what's human inside of you and crushing it under my boot until it's a permanent stain on my floor. So DONT tempt me, understand?" Danny kept glaring. "I asked you a question, boy!"

"Yes, SIR," Danny spat out condescendingly. Walker smirked and let Danny's face go with a snap of his wrist.

"Now we're makin' some progress," he drawled. "You respect me, I dont hurt you. Simple enough for your tiny little brain, isnt it?" Danny's eyes flashed a brighter green at the insult. Walker ignored it and sat down on the edge of his desk, looking through a report he had gotten. "You were charged with both possessing human contraband and resisting arrest..." He snorted. "You just dont learn, do you, punk?"

Danny glared even harder. "It was my HOMEWORK!" Danny shouted, feeling quite pissed off. "Clockwork tutors me in History! You can ASK him! What, do I need a NOTE from him, saying it's alright!"

"Should've thought of that in the first place, kid."

Danny felt an odd twitch above his left eye. "You're an asshole," he muttered. Walker's eyes narrowed and the folder was slammed onto the desk.

"You still need a lesson in manners, punk!" he growled, both hands on his desk and propping him up to loom over it, as though he would jump over it to hurt the kid in front of him. "I refuse to be talked to that way by a CHILD!"

"I'm eighteen, you jackass!" Danny shot back. Walker's expression suddenly turned devious.

"Well," he drawled, his voice dripping with sugary malice, "that just sweetens up my day. Now I can try and persecute you as an adult. Thanks for the heads-up boy."

Danny swore up a storm under his breath. "Shit!" he cursed, struggling to get out of the stupid handcuffs that bound him in his ghost form. Walker strutted over to Danny and picked the boy up easily by his collar, then slammed him hard into the wall. Danny let out a yelp of pain and brought his bound hands up to try to loosen Walker's grip.

"I am going to enjoy every minute of breaking you," Walker hissed, leaning in close and violating Danny's personal space. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be BEGGING for death."

Danny's breath came out in quick pants; not only from anxiety of what the 'breaking' would entail, but also because Walker's fist was pressing into his chest. "Let...go...!" he gasped out, kicking out at the warden. Walker growled and caught the offending leg by the ankle with his free hand and twisted slighly, elicting a shout of pain from Danny.

"Manners, boy," he snarled, letting go of the leg and then throwing the boy away from him, making the halfa land hard on his desk. Danny groaned in pain, lifting his bound hands up to try to touch the back of his head. Walker stalked over to his desk and pinned Danny's hands above his head, looming over the boy ferally. Danny gulped and tried to squirm out of Walker's grip, but Walker pinned him in place in the middle with his other hand. "I'm starting to think that you crave the abuse," Walker said. "Why else would you keep breaking the law? It's almost like you ENJOY getting in trouble..."

Danny's face took on an interesting blush, something that Walker didnt miss. He noticed that Danny kept squirming around uncomfortably, and let his eyes trail down the boy's body. Something caught his attention, and he grinned evilly. "Well, well, well..." he drew out slowly and sickly, leaning down closer to Danny's body. "You DO enjoy it, dont you?"

Danny shook his head quickly. "N-no!" he stammered, squirming harder. Walker smirked and stroked his hand up and down Danny's body, literally feeling the boy's skin crawl under his hand and through both his gloves and Danny's clothes.

"I think you do," Walker replied, standing back up straight and draggin Danny with him. He held Danny's bound hands in place with one hand and used the other to reach down and unbuckle his coat belt. Danny's eyes widened almost comically, and Walker took a sick pleasure in the panic he saw in the boy. "I think I found the perfect way of breaking your ignorant ass," he said, unbuttoning his coat and then starting on his tie. "...In more ways than one."

"NO!" Danny cried, trying to pull away from the warden. Walker jostled Danny's wrists harshly in warning and pulled the boy up, then roughly turned him around so he was bent over Walker's desk. "NO NO NO! DONT DO THIS!"

"My rules, punk," Walker replied, keeping Danny pinned down with one hand on the back as he used his other to unbutton his shirt. If he was going to enjoy breaking the little brat, then he was going to enjoy it comfortable. "And if you break my rules, I punish you however I see fit. And I think that this punishment fits the crime..."

"WHAT CRIME!" Danny screamed. "I WAS DOING MY HOMEWORK!" He was shocked into silence when Walker slapped his ass hard.

"What did I tell you about manners?" Walker demanded. Danny was still silent, surprised Walker would have even DONE that. Walker growled and slapped his ass again, this time harder and MEANING to hurt. "Well?"

Danny yelped with pain. "OW! SHIT...!"

"What did I tell you about manners?" Walker repeated dangerously. Danny winced in pain, not wanting that to happen again.

"...Learn manners...respect you?" he guessed. Walker smirked and groped Danny's ass hard.

"So, the delinquent CAN learn," he said condescendingly. "Let's see if he can learn to take his punishment like a man, hm?" Danny froze when he heard the sound of a belt buckle coming undone.

"No...!" he gasped, trying to lift his body up from Walker's strong hand that was pinning it down. Walker reached up and grabbed Danny by his short ponytail and dragged him off of the desk and onto the floor, then turned him around, keeping the grip on his hair.

"You'll do it, and you'll like it, boy," Walker growled, pulling out his cock with his free hand. "Do a good job, and I MIGHT let you off with a warning. We clear on that, punk?" Danny made a soft whimpering sound and cried out when Walker jostled him by the hair again. "Answer me!"

"Y...yes, Sir...!" Danny stuttered, swallowing back what Walker assumed to be nausea. Walker reached his free hand forward to keep himself upright by the desk.

"Then get to it, punk."

Danny tried to ignore the fingers painfully clenched into his hair, and leaned his head forward to take Walker into his mouth, hearing an animalistic growl above him. He took that as a good sign and began to work his mouth over the thick member, using his tongue where he deemed appropriate.

"Damn, boy," Walker breathed above him, helping Danny's ministrations by controlling the boy's head movements. "...You've definitely done this before, havent you?" A noncommental sound from Danny's throat answered. "You would make a really good girlfriend for one of the inmates, you know...they'd be having deathmatches over you..." Another gargled sound from Danny. "Nice to know you agree." He clenched his fingers into Danny's hair and shoved the boy's head forward hard, forcing Danny to take the whole thing into his mouth as Walker came down his throat.

One of the good things about being a ghost was you couldnt choke to death, Walker realized. Yeah, Danny was practically screaming around his cock and his hands were clenching his pants leg in a deathgrip, but it was mostly for ambience. Little drama queen. Walker pulled the boy's head back and smirked when Danny coughed up some of what lingered in his mouth. "That was good, boy," Walker commented, snatching Danny up by the back of his collar and lifting him up to his feet. Danny spat out the lingering drops in his mouth to the floor and glared at Walker, his eyes rimmed with tears from his gag reflex. Walker stroked Danny's face with mock tenderness, ignoring the boy's flich. "Now, for the rest of your punishment..."

Danny gaped at Walker, trying to back up but instead hitting the desk. "What...? NO! You said-!"

"I SAID, I might let you off with a warning," Walker growled, snatching Danny up and bending him over the desk again. "Now, consider THIS your warning."

Danny let out a scream completely undignified for someone of his age and vocal range, and flailed about, his fingers clawing into the desk in a bid to get away. Walker kept Danny pinned in place again as he pulled off the bottom half of the boy's suit, glad that Danny had decided to change from a one-piece to a two nowadays. And the boy wore no underwear...kinky little bastard. He ignored the halfa's screams for mercy and instead shoved a still-gloved finger into the boy's entrance.

Those cries were music to Walker' ears; he was having a bit of a hard time keeping Danny pinned; the boy was stronger than he once was. Walker worked his finger in and out of Danny, tearing the boy's top off with his other hand and leaning down to kiss and bite at the exposed flesh. He noticed that the boy had a few scars on his back-most likely from past fights-and trailed his tongue over them erotically. Through his screams, Walker swore he heard a groan of pleasure, and decided that he liked that sound; he would have to make the boy give him more of those.

He pulled his finger out and held onto Danny's hips with both hands. "Still not cooperating, are you, punk?" he growled into Danny's ear. Danny let out gasping cries for mercy, making Walker smirk. "I thought not." Without any kind of warning, he thrust into Danny right up to the hilt.

Danny was in too much shock to make a sound. His mouth dropped open in a silent scream that couldnt find its way up his vocal cords; his fingers making dents into Walker's desk. Walker made a sound like something between a purr and a growl and pinned his hands to either side of Danny's shoulders to brace himself up. "I dont know about you," Walker breathed, "but I'm rather enjoying this brand of justice. Arent you?" Without waiting for a response, he worked his hips against Danny, finally getting a response out of the boy.

Danny let out a cry of pain with each thrust, not bothering to try to get away; he was trapped between a desk and a prison warden with no way out. He could only resign himself to his 'punishment'.

"You love it," Walker hissed into his ear, giving Danny a particularly hard thrust. Danny cried out in both pain and a spark of pleasure. "Just admit it, boy." Another thrust. "Admit it." Another. "Confess." "Your." "Sins!"

"FUCK!" Danny screamed, arching back hard, his head almost smacking Walker in the face. Walker pinned Danny's head to the desktop and leaned down to nip the boy's shoulder hard enough to draw ectoplasm. "...Yes."

Walker paused only for a moment, then resumed fucking the boy into his desk. "Yes, WHAT?" he demanded. Danny panted and cried out louder, pushing back against Walker's hips.

"Yes...Sir...!" Danny bit out. "I...SHIT!...I...like it...!"

Walker almost wanted to laugh with victory. Almost. He reached one hand down to Danny's cock and stroked it, getting another one of those pleasurable sounds from the boy's throat. "See what happens when you respect authority?" he asked, stroking Danny and working his hips in perfect harmony. Danny let out a pleasured groan and squirmed around on Walker's desk. "I asked you a question, boy."

"Yes, Sir!" Danny replied promptly, not wanting to lose any pleasure he was getting from this torture. He resigned himself to Walker's 'punishment' and let himself be fucked like a toy. He liked to be punished. He craved the punishment. He was a bad prisoner, and Walker knew it.

Walker smirked down at the halfa and moved his hips faster. The boy was a quick learner; if only he had used this tactic when he was fourteen...would've prevented a lot of trouble... Danny's sudden frantic cries and excessive squirming let him know that the boy was close. Walker leaned down and licked the area between the boy's shoulderblades and gave his cock a squeeze, and that was all it took. Danny let out a sharp cry that was less than an octive away from that Ghostly Wail of his and collapsed limp on Walker's desk.

Now that the boy was finished with, Walker sat up off of the boy and grabbed both of Danny's hip to finish up his own pleasure. He managed to keep undignified shouts of pleasure to himself and instead contented with bruising the boy's hips and letting out a short grunt as he came inside of Danny.

Both of them didnt move for a few moments, then Walker pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants, then sat down at his chair, dragging a still-limp Danny into his lap and removing the restraints with the key in his pocket. As soon as Danny was free, he took Walker's face in both hands and kissed him hard, moaning into the warden's mouth.

"Fuck, E.J.," he muttered after pulling away, "did you HAVE to pull my hair like that?" Walker rolled his eyes and helped Danny pull his pants up.

"I thought you LIKED it rough, Dan," he replied, fishing around Danny's pockets for a cigarette. Danny lit it up and the two of them shared it in a brief silence, thinking that Walker was the ONLY person in the world who could call him 'Dan' and get away with it.

"I DO like it rough," Danny replied, smoothing out his hair. "I just dont like the migraine that comes with having my hair yanked out."

"Quit complaining, boy, you know you liked it." Walker polished off the cigarette and clenched the butt that remained, turning it to ash in his palm. "Besides, YOU were the one who decided to surprise me with role-playing today." Danny smiled up at his lover.

"Were you really all that surprised?" he asked, arching a brow. "I mean, it HAS been a year since..." Walker stared at the halfa, then smacked a hand to his face.

"...It IS our anniversary, isnt it?" he asked rhetorically. Danny snorted. Of COURSE Walker would forget; aside from Clockwork, Walker was the hardest-working ghost in the Ghost Zone. He had a feeling the warden would forget, so he had staged a surprise scenario on him, just to remind him.

"That wasnt bad for an impromptu improvisation," Danny commented. "At first I thought that you were going to start demanding what those guards were doing with me."

"This isnt the first time you've surprised me," Walker replied. He curled an arm around Danny's waist. "But this IS the best surprise you've given me."

"Oh, I've got another one," Danny said, holding something up in his fingers. Walker looked closely and saw that it was a gold ring in the shape of a tiny handcuff. He looked at Danny with a confused expression, and the halfa's smile only got wider. "Walker, will you be my mate in the Ghost Zone for unlife?"

Walker gaped at Danny with an incredulous look on his face. Was he serious? The halfa's eyes said yes; yes, he was serious. Walker took the ring from Danny and held it in his hand. "...You know...human/ghost...even halfa/ghost mateships are against the rules," he said. Danny's eyes and expression fell, and Walker lifted Danny's chin with his other hand, looking Danny in the eye and smiling.

"But I'm willing to tear that page out of the book."

* * *

In the rec. room, everyone was crowded around Technus's television, passing around tissues at the lastes episode of Walker, Ghost Zone Warden. It had started out like most of the others had-(with interrogations and desk-sex)-but THIS episode was a tear-jerker. Technus and Desiree were shouting at the TV for Walker to accept Danny as his mate while other inmates were handing each other snack vouchers and chore schedule swaps as bets. Skulker was actually crying the hardest; this was more touching than an episode of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. It also reminded him of his own mate, who was awkwardly patting his back and wondering how she got stuck with a bipolar lugnut-job of a mech for a mate, anyway.

* * *

Back in Walker's office, Danny suddenly sat up on Walker's lap. "...E.J.?"

"What?"

"...Have you noticed that no one's tried to escape from your prison in the last year?"

* * *

**Okay, just had to get this one off my chest. **


End file.
